


Someone Like Me

by Nitrous



Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: Abuse, Adora (She-Ra) Needs a Hug, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Attempted Murder, Cat/Human Hybrids, Catra (She-Ra) Needs a Hug, Catra Has Issues (She-Ra), Cheating, Domestic Violence, F/F, F/M, Falling In Love, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, How Do I Tag, Lesbian Disaster Adora (She-Ra), Love Confessions, My First Fanfic, Not What It Looks Like, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Rating May Change, Self-Harm, Shadow Weaver | Light Spinner (She-Ra)'s A+ Parenting, Slow To Update, Tags Are Hard, Tags Contain Spoilers, Tags May Change, Therapy Cat Melog (She-Ra)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-20
Updated: 2020-06-07
Packaged: 2021-03-03 04:21:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,513
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24288850
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nitrous/pseuds/Nitrous
Summary: In a town called Brightmoon, Catra meets an oddly nosy blonde. The two grow to learn more about each other and find comfort in on another.
Relationships: Adora & Bow (She-Ra), Adora & Catra (She-Ra), Adora & Glimmer (She-Ra), Adora (She-Ra)/Original Character(s), Adora/Catra (She-Ra), Bow/Glimmer (She-Ra)
Comments: 6
Kudos: 41





	1. Meeting

**Author's Note:**

> uh, this is my first fanfic, so I'm not a great writer. This fic is based on a dream I have most nights and I thought I should write it out. I have no idea how this site works so, if you're reading this please give me tips and what not. I would also appreciate constructive criticism ^^

**Catra**

Catra bent down to put her boots on, she always hated being home with her mother, unless the woman was drunk, which didn't happen much considering her mother didn't leave the house often. She tied her laces and stood, grabbing her back pack and stepped outside. Taking a deep breath, she began her walk over to the park. Catra loved to get away from home and relax. When things got 𝑏𝑎𝑑 at home, she would head to Plumaria Park to get away for a while. She'd sit under her favorite tree and draw whatever caught her eye. The park wasn't a long walk so she didn't really need to bring much with her, just her phone and art supplies.

She arrived at the park after about 4 minutes. She walked through the entrance and over to the 'Big Oak', Catra called her tree that. she liked this spot because she was soothed by the sounds of the hundreds leaves rustling in the wind above her head. Catra sat down at the base of the trunk and pulled her supplies out of her backpack. Some days she would sit in the tree, mainly because she felt at peace up there, but sometimes it was because children would run over to her and try to touch her ears and tail, they would even try to pet her. Appearently there weren't many hybrids in Brightmoon, so she was out of luck. She opened her sketchbook and looked around for something to draw, at this point she's drawn almost everything in the park. She was left with one option. _'The sky, fantastic.'_ Catra thought to herself. She hated trying to draw the sky because she could never figure out what shades of blue to use.  
She quickly sketched out the clouds and the sun. "Now the hard part.." she mumbled to herself. She looked through the different shades of blue that were with her. She flipped to a blank page and tested the blues together. _'They're too bright!'_ Catra threw the colours back into her backpack, grabbed her sketchbook and slammed her face in it, again and again.

𝗔𝗱𝗼𝗿𝗮

Lounging on a bench in the park, Adora was listening to "We Fell in Love in October" while doing homework. Though she wouldn't say she was actually doing it, she had stopped a minute ago because her mind wouldn't stop wondering to random thoughts.

She shut her binder and placed it on her backpack. One of her earbuds fell out and allowed her to hear a nearby commotion.  
She looked for the cause of the noise, her eyes landing on a- _'Hybrid?'_ She was awestruck, the hybrid had long brown, curly hair, heterochromia eyes and tan fur. She soon realized the catlike hybrid was throwing some sort of tantrum. She stared longer as the feline was aggressively banging her head on the sketchbook she was holding.

**Catra**

Catra felt a pair of eyes watching her. She lifted her head and looked for her admirer. Blue and yellow irises met blue ones. A blonde woman was staring at her. _'What's her deal?'_ Catra wasn't the kind of person who liked to be stared at, good or bad, she didn't like it. The woman seemed panicked when Catra caught her eye. Catra quirked a brow at the seemingly awestruck blonde. Suddenly the other woman started to rapidly wave. _'What the hell, is she okay?'_ she awkwardly waved back, slightly concerned for her.

**Adora**

_'I'm such an idiot. She's gonna think I'm weird. She wouldn't be the first.'_ Adora looked away quickly as a layer of red fell over her cheeks. Seconds passed before Adora decided to look back over her shoulder. Casting a glance over at the feline, Adora was caught right in the act. Catra had still been staring, her ear flicked and she narrowed her eyes. Adora was at a loss for words, she couldn't explain that she had noticed the feline's tantrum _'I don't want to embarrass her.'_ Catra's expression changes to general confusion, she starts to throw her hands around, gesturing to herself then Adora. She then noticed something was off about the catgirl. Searching for what was off, her gaze landed on the feline's yellow eye. A scar ran through her eyebrow, across her pupil, and down her cheek. As though her body was on autopilot, she gestured to her own eye in confusion. She instantly regretted that. The feline's eyes widened then narrowed again, her mouth turning downward into a frown, and her ears turned fell. She cut their shared eye contact looked down at her sketchbook. Adora was dumbfounded, 'oh no, I did something, didn't I?' she was struggling to quickly figure out what went wrong, then it hit her. _'oh, her eye. Way to go Adora.'_ She facepalmed, _'I gotta fix this.'_ "Good thing fixing stuff is something I specialize in." She thought out loud.

Unexpectedly, Catra shot a mean glare at Adora. She was taken aback at the harsh greeting. At a loss for words, she pointed to the somewhat occupied spot where Catra's tail lay, silently asking if she could join the feline. Catra responds with an audible grunt and moves her tail. Assuming that's a yes, Adora made herself comfortable next to the upset hybrid. "Um," she begins, soon realizing how dumb she sounds. Adora took a deep breath, pushing her nerves down, her mind was clearer now. "I didn't mean to stare. We don't see many hybrids in our town." She confessed. "Mmhm" The feline didn't seem to have any interest in her apology. _'This isn't going like I thought it would.'_ "Your eye, I hope I didn't offend you. I was kinda curious." She meant that, she was intrigued by the feline's scarred eye, _'Maybe she had like a cool fight or something? Oh who am I kidding, this isn't some kids show.'_ "It's whatever, everyone stares at it." Catra's voice was low and hollow. Adora looked over at Catra's drawing. She had the pencil in her hand but she had stopped drawing. Seemingly in a trance, Catra was staring down at her sketchbook. Adora's anxiety rose, "U-um, are you alright?" Catra almost jumped to her feet, she must've forgotten Adora was there for a moment. "I'm 𝑓𝑖𝑛𝑒." She hissed.

**Catra**

"What's your name?" The blonde asked after what felt like an eternity. She looked up and stared at Adora with an unreadable expression. She watched the blonde struggle to hold her gaze. "What's yours." Catra's tail thumped against the ground. "Oh, Adora." Blue eyes looked softly at Catra. "Nice to meet you, Oh, Adora. Name's Catra." The feline joked. "My name is Adora." She crossed her arms and pouted. "Yeah, no shit." Catra rolled her eyes and smirked, knowing she had gotten on the blonde girl's nerves. Adora gave the catgirl a small smile. "So, Caaatra," she spoke in a playful tone, "Do you come to the park often?" "Pretty much everyday. It gets annoying sometimes because some people don't know how to keep their dog on a damn leash." Catra groaned. The blonde chuckled warmly. Catra liked the sound of her laugh, but would never admit it. "Not a dog fan, huh?" "Ugh, stereotyping. I'll only hang around dogs that don't walk around with food hanging from their jaws." She shivered in disgust. "What dog would you have if you bought one?" _'What.'_ Catra thought in disbelief. apparently the Adora never met a cat who tolerated dogs. Had the blonde really asked her if she'd buy a dog? "Nevermind, that was pretty dumb of me to-"

Adora's phone cut her off as it began to ring. Catra watched her pull the phone from her jacket pocket. It read 'Him.' on the screen, alerting that some guy was calling. Adora's face formed a frown as she sighed and put the phone to her ear. "Yes, Brad?" She spoke in an odd tone that Catra seemed to miss. _'Ha! This dude is named Brad? Poor him.'_ The dude had a terrible name, Brad? The typical name for an asshole. "We're going to a pool party tomorrow. I told the guys you were gonna come." Due to Catra's enhanced hearing, she could almost hear him clearly. Adora's free hand began to rip the grass beside her leg. "Why would you say that? You didn't ask me." "I'm not gonna ask, if I'm going, you're going." Catra was clearly eavesdropping, she acted as though she wasn't listening by adding more details to her drawing. "I don't like being in a swimsuit, especially at a party with a bunch of guys." Adora's voice wavered. Brad scoffed. "There's girls too, you're honestly being dramatic." Catra's fur stood on end, _'What's his deal?'_ her tail began to thump loudly against the grass. "I'm just-" "I'm picking you up tomorrow, 6 o' clock." He hung up. Adora put her phone on the grass and dropped her face into her palms. "Does he do that often?" Catra couldn't hide the irritation in her voice.

**Adora**

"I dunno, yeah?" Adora didn't care, she was more focused on how she could work up the courage to put on her bathing suit. _'Maybe I'll wear clothes over it, he didn't say I had to swim, but he'd probably make me either way.'_ "He shouldn't be able to drag you around like that." Catra put her sketchbook in her backpack and turned to Adora. "It doesn't really matter, I usually don't talk to anyone. " "Uh, what if you didn't.. go..?" The feline was smoothing the fur on her tail, avoiding eye contact. "I really should, I um," Catra locked eyes with her, she stopped fidgeting with her tail. "I don't want him angry." she looked away, unable to her intense gaze. "Just tell him you have plans tomorrow." "I'd rather him not find out I'm lying." "You wouldn't be lying if you went to the arcade with me." Adora looked back over at Catra and raised a brow. _'She just asked me to go to the arcade?'_ "Uh, you realize we just met?" "Y-yeah! I know, but you didn't want to go to that pool party or whatever so it was just, y'know, a suggestion?" Catra met her gaze again and flicked her ear. Adora began to consider Catra's request. _'She doesn't look like she has bad intentions and I'd like to get to know her better, but is it worth probably finding Brad drunk and angry in my house? I do like games and I do not want to go to another party.'_ She looked back over at Catra, she had began to sharpen her pencil during the silence. _'This had better be worth it.'_ "Sure, I'll go with you." She hoped she wouldn't regret this afterwards. Catra's ears stood up completely, she looked surprised. "Oh! Okay, um, I could pick you up 4 tomorrow, if that's okay..?" "That's perfect, I'll give you my number." Catra handed over her phone.

**Catra**

_'OH SHIT-'_ She had given Adora her phone, unlocked, with a full view of her background. Catra had also forgotten to open her contacts, Adora had a clear view of her wallpaper. She watched the blonde's eyes widen. Catra's wallpaper was a digital drawing of herself, sticking up the middle finger while quoting "Be gay, do crimes". Adora giggled. "I see you Catra." she smirked. Catra's face went red, a slight shade of red visible under her fur. she snatched her phone and opened her contacts. "Here." she huffed in annoyance. Adora took the phone back and dialed her number in. "You don't have to be embarrassed, I think it's cool." she smiled and gave Catra the phone back. "Uh, thanks." Catra put her phone in her pocket. "I think I'm gonna head home. I'll see you tomorrow." Adora stood and waved her goodbyes. Catra sighed, she knew she had to go home aswell. She put her supplies in her backpack. She pulled her phone out of her pocket again. '7:09', it read. "Shoot! She's gonna kill me!" _'maybe literally.'_ She thought to herself as she threw on her backpack and hurried out the entrance to the park.


	2. Alone

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TRIGGER WARNING: ***ABUSE***  
> It's not like hardcore or anything but it still sucks.

**Catra**

Foot steps ran quickly up the stairs and to the front door. Catra pulled the key from her pocket, stuck it in the lock, and turned it. She took a deep breath, _'please be in a good mood.'_ and stepped inside.   
Shutting the door, she scanned the hallway before her. The living room was only lit by the light from the TV. Peering into the living room, Catra saw no sign of her mother. _'Where is she?'_ She tip toed down the hallway and to her room. She hurriedly opened her bedroom door, stepping inside. As she was about to shut the door, a bundle of black dashed inside. Catra jumped, then relaxed when she saw it was just her cat, Melog. It was a weird name, she knew that. "Mrrow?" Melog nuzzled Catra's leg. She shut the door and threw her backpack against the wall, startling her smaller friend. "Sorry." Catra mumbled. She ran her fingers through her hair and sighed. She just might've came in at the right time. 

*******

Wrong, her ears caught the sound of a door being jerked open down the hall. She couldn't move. Her body had frozen and her heart was beating louder than ever. Melog ran and hid under her bed. The soft thuds of footsteps got closer to the door with each second. All went quiet when the thuding stopped at her room. Catra held her breath. The doorknob turned and opened the door, allowing her mother to step inside.   
"Catra." Her mother spoke her name in a dangerous tone, her name dripping with venom.   
"Y-yes..?"  
"What time did you come in."  
"7:30." Catra whispered.   
"What time were you supposed to come in?"  
"7:00 ma'am." Catra never used her manners when she wasn't around her mother.   
"Why were you late."  
She knew better than to use an excuse.   
"I'm a irresponsible creature and I chose not to listen."  
The older woman stepped towards her. Catra stood still, her body unable to respond due to her fear. Her mother stopped directly in front of her and grabbed her jaw gently. She then dug her nails into her fur, yanking Catra closer to her. All the air left her lungs as her mother lowered her face to her ear.   
"𝑰 𝒘𝒊𝒍𝒍 𝒏𝒐𝒕 𝒃𝒆 𝒅𝒊𝒔𝒐𝒃𝒆𝒚𝒆𝒅 𝒂𝒈𝒂𝒊𝒏, 𝑪𝒂𝒕𝒓𝒂."  
Catra's legs trembled, she was sure the only thing that kept her standing was the painful grip on her jaw.  
"Do I make myself clear?"   
"...yes ma'am."  
"Go to bed." Her mother ordered, letting go of her jaw. She stepped out of the room, leaving Catra alone.

  
*******

Her breath came fast, she fell to her knees and broke down. _'its fine.'_ Melog came out from under the bed and nuzzled her thigh. _'It could've been worse.'_ she held Melog in her arms and stood. Walking over to her bed, she put down the smaller cat and stripped down to her bra and underwear. She hated sleeping clothed because she'd always overheat. She crawled into bed. When she got comfortable, Melog came and snuggled into her arms. Tears welled in her eyes and she hugged Melog closer. Catra didn't have many friends, she didn't even know any of her mother's family members. She couldn't call anyone, _'Not like anyone would care.'_ She cried softly, soon falling asleep, aswell as Melog, purring at a comfortable volume.

**Adora**

"9:24" Adora read aloud. She was taking a break from her late night jog and was sitting on a bench. Nighttime jogging was relaxing to her, the air was always comfortably warm and nobody was usually out at this time. She put her phone back in her pocket and leaned on the light post. Her mind snapped back to earlier that evening.  
 _'should I really go? I know I already told her I would, but should I?'_ she groaned loudly.  
 _'I could just bail? No. That's messed up. Tell her something came up? I'm not a great liar. Maybe I should tell her I'm not up for it, but she was kind enough to offer.'_  
Of course she was having doubts, there hasn't been one decision she's made without listing the pros and cons.  
"What am I thinking? Why would I bail on this? It could be fun!" _'It won't be when Brad finds out you bailed on him and that you lied.'_ She moved from the light post and walked down the sidewalk. 

_'I'm over thinking this. I'll just go to the arcade with Catra tomorrow, forget about Brad for a few hours and hope everything turns out well. No biggie.'_ She pulled her phone out again, "9:50" it read. _'I gotta get home'_ she turned the block and headed over to her car. Her hand slipped into her pocket. Her keys are missing.   
"Where are my keys?" She patted down her sweatpants, _'Damn it! Where are my keys?!'_  
"Hey! Miss! You forgot your keys!" Adora turned towards the voice. A scrawny blonde boy. He ran up to her, clearly out of breath. _'This guy has my keys? Seriously.'_  
"You-" he stopped to catch his breath.  
"You forgot your keys." He held them out to her.  
"Oh, thanks." She took the keys back and shook hands with him.  
"You're welcome!" He walked off quickly.  
 _'I'm 70 percent sure that dude's name is Kyle.'_ She thought to herself as she got into her car.

On her way home, she let her mind wonder back to Catra. _'She's pretty intimidating.'_ She felt bad for thinking that,   
_'It's her scar isn't it? Wow Adora.'_ she shook her head. _'She seems nice. She looks fierce but there's this odd look in her eyes, like she isn't all she seems to be. Misunderstood? Yeah, that.'_ She let her hair down and combed her fingers through it. _'She isn't scary, she's quite pretty actually.'_ It was no doubt Adora was still questioning herself. She wasn't so sure who she liked, which is why she's dating Brad.  
 _'Her fur looks soft to the touch, like she's a fluffy pillow. Her hair is like a mane, how does she keep it so tame? Does she have fur patterns?'_ Adora blinked, she had gotten very sidetracked.   
_'Nope. Nuh uh. Nada. You just met her Adora, what the heck. She did one nice thing, you are not about to fall for her.'_  
 _'She's pretty though! With her freckles and her beautiful eyes!'_ she groaned loudly.

 _'Okay! She's pretty in every way possible, got that down. We have a... date tomorrow? No, not a date, a meeting? No, we're just hanging out? Better. I will not fall for her, I won't even think about her for the rest of the night.'_  
She pulled her phone from the cupholder and pressed play on her playlist... Without looking at the song. Suddenly, her speakers blasted,  
"I don't wanna be your friend. I wanna kiss your lips-"   
"FINE! I GIVE UP." Adora yelled over the speakers.

Minutes later, she pulled into her driveway and shut off the music. She stepped out of her car and stretched, she didn't want to be sore in the morning. Yawning, she walked up to her front door, lazily keying the lock. She got inside and kicked her shoes off. Luckily, she didn't have to get yelled at for having her shoes wherever, she had moved out of parents house early. Not because they were mean, they're very nice people. She just wanted freedom early. Her parents were wealthy, so they had agreed to buy her a house.  
Adora whistled and called out, "Swifty!" Soon she heard small paws scuffling across the floor. Out came a fluffy golden puppy, his tail wagging in excitement. Bending down, she welcomed the small puppy into her arms.   
"Hi buddy." She giggled as Swifty greeted her with licks on her nose. She stood and walked down the hall to her bedroom, stopping in front of the door to let Swifty push it open with his paws. Inside the room, she put Swifty on the bed, he quickly made himself comfortable next to her pillow. She opened her dresser and pulled out her pajamas. Swifty watched as she stopped to put her phone on the nightstand before heading into the bathroom to change and get ready for bed.

Soon Swifty was alerted by the sound of running water, he began barking loudly. Out came Adora with a toothbrush in her mouth, clearly in the middle of brushing her teeth. "Calmf down, Swhiffty!" She muffled around the toothbrush. There was no point, as long as the water was running, Swifty kept barking. She quickly finished brushing her teeth and looked back at Swifty. He was trying desperately not to fall asleep.  
She crawled into bed and nestled under the blanket. Swifty soon joined her, shuffling closer and resting his head against her shoulder. Soon the only noises in the room were soft snoring and the heater quietly humming.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was such a late update because I had a family member move in and they had to use my desk for their laptop and I didn't have access to my computer for like a week and before I realized can write from my phone. I know it's a small update but I hope it's better? Bye ^^

**Author's Note:**

> TW: Next chapter, I'll put *** around the scene so if you're not comfortable you can skip it ^^ (𝗜 𝗻𝗲𝗲𝗱 𝘁𝗼 𝗳𝗶𝗴𝘂𝗿𝗲 𝗼𝘂𝘁 𝗵𝗼𝘄 𝘁𝗼 𝗮𝗱𝗱 𝗮𝗻𝗼𝘁𝗵𝗲𝗿 𝗰𝗵𝗮𝗽𝘁𝗲𝗿)


End file.
